


О чем ты не решался попросить

by 006_stkglm



Series: ВП [7]
Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Smut, Spanking, flagellation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы же знаете, Джон: я дам вам все. Даже то, о чем вы не решаетесь попросить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чем ты не решался попросить

**Author's Note:**

> 1) ER  
> 2) происходит в той же вселенной что и [Мать и Сын](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p190803156.htm), [Между Севером и Югом](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191792372.htm) (ФБ-2013), [Грозовой перевал](http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199677683.htm?oam#more2), [Соль](http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199485342.htm?oam#more5) (ФБ-2014)  
> 3) Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ru) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

— Это совершенно неприемлемо, Джон, — говорит капитан Уэнтворт, когда из бумаг одного из приказчиков фабрики Мальборо, отвечающего за отпуск фланелей, становится совершенно очевидно, что у малого либо нелады со счетом, либо он подворовывает. Мистер Торнтон пересекает просторный кабинет и, распахивая дверь, окликает управляющего: конторки служащих находятся на первом этаже, наискосок от кабинета, где работают джентльмены, когда — вот как сейчас — приезжают в Милтон по делам.  
— Мистер Роджерсон! Пришлите сюда Уилкинсона, немедленно!  
— Сию секунду, мистер Торнтон! — доносится снизу, и Джон хлопает дверью так, что внизу, на конюшнях, испуганно всхрапывают лошади.

Капитан Уэнтворт откидывается в кресле. Проверка счетов, расписок, векселей и приходно-расходных книг окончена. Фабрика приносит стабильный доход, ни один из цехов не работает в убыток, и даже ущерб от мелких краж этого Уилкинсона будет легко восполнить удержанием его же двухнедельного жалованья. Джон меряет кабинет тяжелыми шагами, застегивая на все пуговицы ослабленный для работы сюртук. С его безупречной щепетильной честностью, открытостью, с какой ведутся дела, он категорически не выносит подле себя нечистых на руку людей. Наблюдая на его нахмуренным челом, капитан чувствует, как и в нем самом поднимается глухая ярость. В дверь аккуратно стучат.

У Уилкинсона зализанные назад волосы, бледное вытянутое лицо и синяки под блеклыми глазами, выдающие в нем любителя удовольствий, которые так охотно предоставляют за пару монет подворотни ночного Милтона. Когда Джон кладет на стол купчую с перечислением штук фланели и аккуратными столбцами цифр и указывает на очевидную недостачу, он хлопает белесыми ресницами и начинает отпираться. Капитан не выдерживает:  
— Довольно! — он поднимается, припечатывая приказ ладонью к тяжелой столешнице.

Приказчик умолкает на середине слова, робко глядя на полыхающие молниями глаза капитана Уэнтворта, при виде которых, бывало, команда «Стремительного» торопилась исполнить приказы еще до того, как они были отданы.  
— Довольно лгать, сударь, — повторяет Фредерик, огибая стол и подходя к молодому человеку вплотную, — ваш проступок известен, не трудитесь, придумывая жалкие оправдания. Вы, быть может, зная мистера Торнтона, вашего хозяина, как джентльмена с безупречной репутацией, полагали, что вас ждет лишь расчет, но я служил на королевском флоте двенадцать лет. Я не терпел подобного у себя на судне, и, не извольте сомневаться, не потерплю и здесь.

Капитан Уэнтворт холодно улыбается и, кажется, эта улыбка пугает нерадивого приказчика сильнее, чем гнев обоих владельцев фабрики.  
— Мистер Торнтон… капитан Уэнтворт, — лепечет он, но капитан берет его за шкирку недрогнувшей рукой.

Если внизу кого из служащих и удивляет то, что компаньон хозяина, крепко держа незадолго перед тем вызванного приказчика за ворот недорогого сюртука, невозмутимо спустившись по лестнице, вталкивает того на конюшню, то вида никто не подает. Когда следом спускается мистер Торнтон, клерки принимаются работать еще усерднее. Скрежет петель тяжелой двери растворяется в щелканье деревянных костяшек на счетах и скрипе гусиных перьев по бумаге.

Конюшни подле конторы используются по назначению лишь во время визитов джентльменов или миссис Торнтон, которая по весне, когда фабричный смог над городом почти не виден, приезжает навестить милтонских дам. Сейчас там заняты всего четыре стойла, и капитан вталкивает проштрафившегося служку в ближайшее свободное. Внутри чисто, пусто и слабо пахнет сеном. Из-под низких стропил кое-где пробиваются лучи клонящегося к закату солнца.  
— Капитан Уэнтворт… — лепечет клерк, но тот лишь брезгливо отталкивает его к разделяющему стойла столбу.

— Оставьте, Уилкинсон. Вы заслужили этот урок, — выхваченная из ведра в углу розга со свистом рассекает воздух, Капли ровной линией пятнают сухой дощатый пол.  
— Капитан Уэнтворт! — голос воришки срывается на визг.  
Сэр Фрэдерик аккуратно вешает на перегородку сюртук:  
— Либо это, либо мистер Торнтон окажет нам любезность и вызовет полисмена.

Губы Уилкинсона предательски дрожат, когда он снимает с себя сюртук и, повернувшись к столбу, обнажает невзрачные бледные ягодицы. Сочный шлепок, с которым вымоченный прут впивается в кожу, тонет в коротком визге. Капитан брезгливо морщится.  
— Я еще сдерживаю руку, Уилкинсон, — второй и третий удары ложатся чуть ниже первого, воришка дергается, подвывая и цепляясь побелевшими пальцами за столб, — так что извольте быть благодарны. — Капитан наносит еще один удар, и сдвигается на полшага правее, примериваясь, — раз уж вы не могли быть благодарны мистеру Торнтону настолько, чтобы не воровать, — еще три удара один за другим приходятся по чувствительной складке кожи аккурат под ягодицами и на глазах вспухают ярко-алым рубцом.

Капитан отступает, отбрасывая прут.  
— Убирайтесь. И расскажите всем в Милтоне, что будет с тем, кто осмелится воровать на этой фабрике.

Уилкинсон отлипает от столба, торопливо утирает рукавом залитое соплями и слезами лицо, всхлипывая и морщась, заправляет сорочку в брюки и, схватив сюртук, выбегает прочь из конюшни. Частый стук его башмаков по брусчатке быстро теряется за фабричным шумом. Капитан смахивает с рукава дрожащие в тающем луче солнца пылинки, поворачивается к Джону и замирает.

Мистер Торнтон стоит в тени стропил, напротив стойла, откуда ему была отлично видна вся экзекуция. На щеках у него пламенеет румянец, губы увлажнились, и когда капитан делает еще один шаг, по недвусмысленной выпуклости на его брюках становится очевидно, какое впечатление произвело на него это зрелище.  
— Джон?

Мистер Торнтон, будто очнувшись, переводит на него взгляд: глаза у него большие и темные. Он с трудом сглатывает, опускает голову и делает движение, словно пытаясь отступить дальше в тень, но капитан останавливает его мягким прикосновением пальцев к предплечью:  
— Джон?

Он подходит ближе. Совсем близко, вплотную. Царящий под глухим скатом крыши полумрак принимает их в свои покровительственные объятья, размывает тенями краску стыда со скул, оставляя лишь жар разгоряченной желанием кожи. Джон выдыхает долго, рвано, склоняет голову: капитан чувствует щекой прикосновение его темных волос.

— Не спрашивайте меня ни о чем, — просит Джон. Но он стоит совсем рядом, и капитан ощущает бедром горячий отклик его тела.  
— Не стану, если вам так хочется, — Фредерик медленно ведет пальцами вниз по его предплечью, касается кромки рукава сюртука, манжета сорочки, и потом — очень осторожно — тыльной стороны ладони, — но, — он наклоняется еще ближе и, почти касаясь губами мочки уха, шепчет, — вы же знаете, Джон: я дам вам все. Даже то, о чем вы не решаетесь попросить.

Его ладонь касается костяшек Джона и двигается дальше, переплетаясь с его пальцами. Через мгновение Джон сжимает его руку в ответ и… над их головами звуком Иерихонской трубы раздается фабричный гудок, знаменующий окончание рабочего дня. Джон вздрагивает всем телом, но капитан удерживает его руку в своей, а его — подле себя.  
— Тш-ш-ш, — улыбается он, положив вторую ладонь на колотящееся в груди сердце Джона, — всего лишь конец смены.  
Джон беззвучно выдыхает в ответ.

Хлопают дверцы конторок; шипят, угасая, прикрученные фитили в лампах; лязгнув напоследок стальным нутром, затихают на ночь огромные ткацкие станки; скрипят запоры на дверях цехов. Сотни ног в грубых башмаках шаркают к воротам фабрики, извергающим на улицу помятый, серый людской поток только для того, чтобы завтра поутру впитать его снова. Никто не обращает внимания на то, как два джентльмена поднимаются наверх.

Капитан Уэнтворт запирает дверь и задергивает плотные шторы на выходящих во двор фабрики окнах. Уютные тени в углах кабинета рассеивает лишь свет лампы, оставленной на заваленном бумагами и книгами краю стола. Джон берется за пуговицы сюртука, опускает руки, берется снова.  
— Я помогу, — говорит капитан, опуская ладони ему на плечи, и помогает снять дорогую вещь. Шейный платок Джон развязывает сам.

— Сюда, — мягко подсказывает Фредерик, направляя Джона к тяжелому обитому темной кожей дивану с невысокими резными деревянными подлокотниками и спинкой. Джон расстегивает брюки и неловко — теперь переполняющее его возбуждение еще более очевидно — укладывается на живот. Длины ему едва-едва хватает. Капитан ничего не может с собой поделать: несколько сладких секунд просто любуется рельефным изгибом мышц, беззащитностью и в тоже время сладострастием позы и полоской бледной кожи, виднеющейся между складок спущенных брюк и помявшимся за день батистом сорочки.

Когда капитан кладет ладони на поясницу Джона и дюйм за дюймом тянет мягкую ткань вверх, тот поворачивает голову в его сторону и приоткрывает темные глаза. Капитан проводит ладонью по гладкой коже светлых ягодиц — в кабинете тепло и плоть под его рукой кажется почти прохладной — и тянется за прихваченным с конюшни прутом. Он умеет бить так, чтобы первым же ударом располосовать кожу в лоскуты, чтоб надолго оставить вспухшие багровые рубцы, и чтоб только ожечь слегка томительной болью-лаской. Джон вскидывается от первого же удара, выгибая спину и упираясь в жесткую обивку коленями и локтями. Он закусывает губу, и капитан заносит руку только когда он медленно выпускает ее изо рта, дыша короткими рваными глотками. Второй удар ложится ниже и его белый след тает так же стремительно, как и первый. Джон стонет на выдохе, бессильно цепляясь непослушными пальцами за сиденье дивана. И вскидывает бедра снова.

Следующий удар капитан кладет наискось. Джон глухо вскрикивает, на кончиках его ресниц дрожат слезы, но вжимающиеся в гладкую кожаную обивку бедра двигаются все быстрей.  
— Фрэд… — выдыхает он, и это звучит как все несказанные слова любви разом. Капитану приходится сосчитать до трех, чтобы не дрогнула рука.

— М-м-м! — два удара почти сливаются в один. Джон вжимается в диван, вскидывается, прячет лицо в рукавах батистовой сорочки. На пояснице у него проступают бисеринки пота. Фредерик опускается подле дивана на одно колено. Нежная кожа ягодиц под его ладонями полыхает огнем, розовые следы начинают медленно проступать на молочной белизне. Капитан чуть сжимает пальцы, прихватывая плоть, и Джон стонет снова, толкаясь ему навстречу. Капитан заводит руку ему под живот: тугие горячие яйца едва помещаются в ладони, налитой член скользит по прижатым к сиденью пальцам.

— Джон, — капитан наклоняется, розовеющие следы розги ощущаются губами и языком словно едва заметная шероховатость, разве что более горячая на ощупь. Джон всхлипывает, оглядываясь через плечо, замирает, и капитан чувствует кончиками пальцев, как под животом у него становится мокро и горячо. Он вновь осторожно касается кожи губами, помня про то, что наслаждение, словно море, отступающее в отлив, порой оставляет после себя болезненно саднящую гальку. Джон нашаривает его руку, прижимает костяшки к губам и тянет Фредерика к себе с пылкостью и жаром, которые трудно ожидать, глядя на его расслабленную позу и полуприкрытые глаза.

Фредерик, улыбаясь, отводит с его высокого лба непокорные пряди:  
— Я могу теперь вас спросить? — и добавляет, прежде чем взгляд Джона успевает стать настороженным, — может быть, вы все-таки пожелаете ночевать дома, в спальне?  
Джон качает головой, снова тянет Фредерика к себе и на этот раз капитан охотно подчиняется: в конце концов, диван достаточно широк для них обоих.

— Вот это совершенно точно неприемлемо, — улыбается он себе под нос, укрывая засыпающего Джона своим сюртуком. Оставленная на столе лампа потихоньку чадит, пока не гаснет окончательно прогоревший фитиль, и все это время капитан не спит, не сводя глаз со счастливой улыбки на губах Джона.


End file.
